Sasuke Reborn
by Groucho22
Summary: This story follows the journey of Sasuke Uchiha filled with memories that aren't his own, and what he decides to do with them. Will he use be able to use this gift to help change the ninja world for the greater good, or will he inevitably plunge it further into darkness. You could say it's OOC Sasuke, but I just like to think of this story as a what-if scenario.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke reborn**

This story follows the journey of Sasuke Uchiha filled with memories that aren't his own, and what he decides to do with them. Will he use be able to use this gift to help change the ninja world for the greater good, or will he inevitably plunge it further into darkness. You could say it's OOC Sasuke, but I just like to think of this story as a what-if scenario. It will devolve from canon (mainly trying to eliminate most of the overpowered god stuff that happens at the end.) I hope you enjoy.

Speech: " "

Thought: ' '

* * *

 **Chapter one: Blank Slate**

Endless Darkness, that was all he could see. No light or any semblance of life could be seen as he gazed off into what seemed like and never ending void. No imagines of his life passed into his consciousness nor could he remember any. But the strange thing about all this was that he didn't care. He didn't care that at this moment there was nothing, actually right now this all seemed too have given him a blissful peace of mind.

He was content to stay like this forever. But then all of a sudden something caught his attention. It was a small spec of light. Normally he wouldn't have noticed such a thing, but it stood out well against the void. He began too focus in on the small light, trying to make out what it was come from. As he did this it began to grow in size and intensity. Soon enough it continued to grow so much that he couldn't even keep his eyes open. The brightness started to hurt his eyes, however the light didn't go away. He could still see the light coming in from through his closed eyelids.

After he figured the light wasn't going to fade he decided to try opening his eyes again. He slowly opened allowing them too adjust, and soon enough he was able fully open them. But it wasn't just light like last time, no this time the void was gone and in its place was a room. Well it looked like it was the ceiling to the room he was starring at. As he stared up he noticed that he was laying on something soft. The only thing that came to mind was that he was probably laying in some sort of bed.

'Have I been sleeping?'

No, whatever that was before it didn't feel like a dream. Whatever that was before didn't matter now. No right now he needed to figure out where he was. With that thought he mustered up all the energy he had and with and prompted himself up on his bed. Though his body felt stiff and the ordeal felt like it took way more effort it than it needed too. But now he could get a good look at his surroundings. It a fairly small white painted room. It gave off the impression of clean and sterile, though as he scanned his surroundings there wasn't much to it. The room seemed to only hold the bare necessities like the bed he was resting on, a small table next to him. However on the other side of the bed there seemed to have some sort of medical equipment.

'Hmm so that would mean I was most likely in a hospital.'

Well now that sorted his first question but left them with so many more in its place. Like how did he end up here and who brought him to this place? While these thoughts were racing through his mind, he started to contemplate whether he should wait for someone here or walk out. In the end he didn't get too decide what he should do, because at that very moment a lady happened to be walking pass his room.

She was walking down the hall, quickly finishing her check ups on some of her patients. She started walking pass the room of the Uchiha child, who she had already checked up on before. As she walked pass, she quickly gazed in not expecting to see anything. She continued walking and almost didn't notice the boy sitting up in the bed and had to quickly had to double back. She was staring into the room of the boy and couldn't believe what she was looking at. The small boy that all the doctors were starting to whisper about never being able to wake up from his coma was awake!

This poor boy had become famous overnight as being the last survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. She had heard that Itachi Uchiha had slaughtered everyone in his clan, including his own family. But nobody knew why Itachi had suddenly killed all of them. Maybe some of the higher ups knew something she didn't but for right now that would remain a mystery to her. No all she knew was for some reason he left his younger brother alive, though barely. Itachi must have done something horrible, as it left him in a comatose state.

'Poor Kid, for someone so young o have to go through all that.'

She had been in charged of his care for the last week while he slept. She made sure all his vitals were fine and though it wasn't her job in her spare time she kept the boy company. She knew that he didn't know she was there but that didn't matter to her. She was just so heartbroken that beside the doctors nobody checked on him. Right at this moment he was truly all alone in this world. But right now all she couldn't dwell on that, right now she needed too do her job. So with that she quickly stopped her train of thought and walked over to the boy.

"Good evening, it's wonderful to see that you're awake now."

Sasuke looked at who was addressing him, he could tell that she was a medical ninja by the white coat she was wearing. She had brown hair that was neatly tied up to keep out of her face and from what he could tell she was in her early to mid twenties. She had a small friendly smile on her and seemed kind, so he figure he might as well be polite to her.

"Thank you, nice to meet you."

While talking she continued to walk over to him and stood beside his bed.

"Thank you too. Now Sasuke I'm just going to check your vitals and make sure that you're all healthy. "

With that her hands began to glow. He knew that this was a medical technique so he just let her just do her job.

"No problem."

Without further prompting she began her check up. She placed her hands on his chest it didn't seem to be doing anything else, though he could see the concentration on her face so he knew she was working. While he watched her work he thought maybe he shouldn't disturb her while she worked, but eventually his need to get answers won out.

"Umm I'm sorry to disturb you while you're working, but I was wondering if you could tell me how I ended up in here."

He could tell this immediately broke her concentration.

'He doesn't remember'

Horrified was the only word that could describe what she was feeling at this moment. If he was asking this question then that meant he probably doesn't remember what happened that night.

'Oh no, don't tell me I'm going to have to be the one to tell him?'

Standing there still as a rock, this mental conflicted raged on in her mind.

'Maybe I shouldn't tell him just yet and just spare the pain for a while? He did just wake up and doesn't need to deal with it right now.'

When toying with the possibility of not telling him, she looked at the boy in question. He must have been getting suspicious with her not answering yet and reaction to the question. That's when they made eye contact.

'No, he deserves to know. It's not my right to keep that information from him.'

Taking a deep breath in and steadying herself for the conversation she was going to have her dove right into it.

"Sasuke, do you remember what happened to you the other night?"

With the curious look not leaving his gaze, he shook his head.

'So I was right'

"Well Sasuke there was an incidence involving your family and your brother, Itachi."

Memories of his family and brother flashed into his mind.

'That's right, I'm Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. But she said there was an incident, what happened?'

He tried to rack his brain but nothing came too mind.

"I don't know the details, but from what I've heard is that Itachi for whatever reason killed your entire clan the other night and left you in a comatose state afterwards."

Flashes of dead bodies and all the blood, flooded into his mind. He remembered everything, he remembered seeing his family and his entire clan dead in their homes and on the streets. He clutched his head in pain at remembering all this and all the emotions he felt. Disbelief, dread, hopelessness consumed him. Why did he do it? Surely this was all one big mistake and his loving brother was innocent. But then he recalled the memory of seeing his brother standing alone over them and him gloating about killing them all for power.

'No it can't be true!'

Just when it felt like this pit of despair was going to consume him, a flash of new images and memories crossed his mine. But these ones weren't like the ones from before. No these weren't his memories, he couldn't remember and of all this happening to him and there wasn't anything emotions tied to them. Events surrounding himself and his village flashed into his mine. Him graduating from the academy and being placed into team seven. He saw himself with his classmates Sakura, Naruto and their sensei was a man called Kakashi, who possessed the sharingan. Time spent with his spent flashed pass, and soon information about the chunin exams popped up. These images eventually lead to the show his future of receiving the curse mark, the attack on the village and eventually leading too his betrayal and leaving the village. All of this information greatly confused him, but it didn't stop there. He continue too see his life and events of the shinobi world in his head. It all lead up to a great war and the final fight between Naruto and himself.

'What does this all mean? Is this showing me my future?'

Sasuke shook his head at this thought.

'No it can't be my future, there are too many things wrong in those visions.'

The visions had shown that the fourth Hokage had died and that the third had taken his place. But this was wrong, the fourth was still alive and governing the village. Also there had been those giant beasts in the vision.

'The nine tailed beast's I believed they were called.' He remembered.

'But they seemed so real, and the detail within them. What did it all mean?'

The pain and bloodshed within these visions future worried him. What if they held some truth to them? Questions all rushing through his head and once again he was becoming overwhelmed, and caught inside his head. But as unanswered questions continued to rush through his mind, he finally remembered an important fact about those visions.

'Itachi'

In those visions he saw it, Itachi slaughtering their own clan. However he also remembers learning that the clan had been planning on rebelling against the leaf and that the Hokage and the village elders had made him killed them all. They were trying to prevent the chaos and destruction that would ensue from the coup.

Blood began to boil in his blood. 'They made him kill our family.' He could feel the pit of sadness beginning to be quickly being replaced with hatred.

He unconsciously made to move out of the bed. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that they had to answer for their crimes and pay. As he shifted out of bed, he felt something embrace him. This shook him out of his trance and finally focusing on what had embraced him he turn and could see a short mess of brown hair.

'What is happening?' That was all he could think to himself. But as he lost focus of the memories, he remembered were he was and who he was talking too.

It was the nurse he was just speaking too before. She seemed to have taken upon herself to hug him.

'She must have seen the look of shock and confusion on my face, and must've sensed the pain I was going through. But why was she doing this? She didn't know me.' From what he knew they had just met and this wasn't part of her job. 'So why was she comforting him now.'

Whatever the reason, he couldn't bring himself to break away from her. And soon he had closed his eyes and felt tears beginning to stream down his face. They continued to stay like this for what seemed like an eternity for Sasuke. Sitting still with the only noise coming from Sasuke.

Soon Sasuke regained some self-control and forced himself to stop crying. Seeing that the woman wasn't making any signing of breaking the hug, he decided he had to do something about it.

"Umm excuse me miss, but can you let go of me now."

He watched as his words caught her attention. She looked at him and saw him no longer crying or hugging her back. She then quickly realised the odd position she was in released the embrace. While she was standing back up she started straightening her uniform and nervously began talking. "I'm sorry about that Mr Uchiha sir, that was very inappropriate of myself and I wont let it happen again."

While he watched her fumble over her apology, he could almost feel a sense of disappointment from hearing those words.

'Snap out of it, she isn't important!'

The nurse went on looking over her charts and checking up again on his vitals. They remained like this for the remainder of the time together she only said the occasional words. What were said were only routine questions and answers about his condition and what would be happening to him now. However he was already not paying attention to anything she was saying. She must have picked up on that so she decided to make herself scarce. Finally leaving she hesitated just before exiting the door wondering too herself if she should say something else. Whatever she might have wanted to say went unsaid, as she finally left without a word. Sasuke didn't notice any of that as thoughts of everything that had happened race through his mind. He didn't know how long he just laded there in bed. The thoughts turned to dreams, and then into nightmares as he fell back to sleep.

The next morning flashed pass all in a blur. Doctors came in and out of his room, asking questions and running all sorts of check ups. However he had noticed that the lady didn't show up again today.

'Its not like a care or anything.'

He just continued too ignore the doctors as they rabble on about medical stuff. After several hours of this, they seemed to have decided that he was healthy enough to be released. Though the doctors offered him to stay longer and seemed like they didn't quite like the idea of him leaving so soon.

'They are probably worried that I would kill myself.'

Even if they didn't like his decision to leave, he wasn't going to stay in this hospital any longer. He couldn't take them all looking at him with that pathetic look of pity whenever they talked to him. He would never be looked down upon he was an Uchiha. They were the strength of the village, feared across the lands for their power and nobody pities them or belittled their pride. And with that he dismissed the doctors and walked out of the hospital.

He was wearing the cloths that he had on during the incidence. They had no blood or dirt on them so they must of took the time and cleaned them for him. But that didn't matter, no now he was finally turning the corner towards the Uchiha compound. It lay on the outskirts of the village, away from the public. And it was there that stood staring down the main road.

This was it, this was the place were he last saw his clan. All of their butchered bodies littering the roads. He silently walked down the street staring at all the spots were he remembered they where. Even if they had already cleared out the bodies, the image of their bloody corpses was still burned into his mind. Soon he had made it to the front door of his house. But as he held out his hand to open the door his body suddenly froze. His hand was hovering just above the door handle, but he couldn't bring himself to open it. Afraid of what he was going to see inside.

He didn't know how long he stood there for. He wanted to stay out here forever. That way he could pretend that it would all be ok. He would open this door and find his mom greeting him with a loving smile. His dad would be there too just as silent as ever. He might have wanted to take him out for some more training. He could still remember the look of pride he shown when he finally was able to perform the Great fireball technique in only a week. He loved it how now he was finally paying attention to him instead of giving all his attention to Itachi.

'Itachi'

He had always been the most important person in the world to him. He looked up to him and wanted nothing more then just to spend all the time he could with him. He would be their too when he opened the door and this time he wouldn't be standing over the bodies of their parents.

For it all to be just a terrible dream, that was what he wanted most in the world right now. He would of given anything for that to happen. However he knew better then to believe that the hopes of a child would come true.

It was with that thought he finally brought himself to open the door and face what was inside. Slowly turning the handle open, the small creaking noise seemed to amplify inside the silent house. He could feel the cool air from inside the house as well when he opened the door. Once it was fully opened, he was faced with the spot of where he last saw his family. And just like he knew it would be, their was nobody there. He could make out any signs of bloodstains on the floor or any other types of disturbances in the room.

But that didn't matter. He knew what had just happened there. And so he stood their again just staring at the spot. It had been hours now since he had left the hospital and the sun had started to set now. But as the light faded, he didn't make any moves to turn on any others lights in the house. No he just stood there, with one thought running through his mind.

'I will find out what really happened here that night and make sure whoever is responsible for this pay!'

He had been watching over him for hours now. It had been a simple assignment all the kid had done so far was go home. But he could see the look on his face. He had seen that look all too many times before. He was sure that he must have had a similar look when he found his dad when he hung himself. That haunted stare, when they are closed off to the world around them because of the terrible pain and loss they're going through. He had seen men become broken from that pain, and become just a shell of the person they once were.

* * *

He didn't know if this kid was going to make it. And he started feeling a slight pang of guilt. He knew what he was going through, but he didn't know how to help him. No, right now that kid felt completely alone in this world. Even though just was someone just off in the distance watching over him. But it didn't matter, that wasn't his job. All he was meant to do was watch the kid and report in on any of his actions. And so Kakashi continued to watch over the little kid, as he stood there unmoving in his house.

* * *

 **Thank any of you that read all of this. This was my first attempt at writing so I'm looking for any constructive criticism. I'm going to assume I have made some spelling or grammar mistakes, so if you were too point them out then I would gladly fix them right up.**

 **And also I'm probably going to try and update this once a week (Depending on if anyone is interested in it or not).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A small note I want to make is that this will sort of be a slow start to the story. Hopefully that will be fine but I'm going to take some time building up the story. I will try avoiding useless cross over information or scenes from the show.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hollow

Days have passed by for Sasuke without him doing anything. He had just been wondering aimlessly around the compound during this week. Nobody had visited him, but it's not like he expected to have any visitors.

'Everyone I knew was already dead.'

He found himself walking and settling down by the lake in the compound. This was the usual spot he spent sitting down. He would just sit at the end of the walkway and would just stare down at the waters surface. As he did so, he watched his reflection intently. He studied his features closely and he could tell that this ordeal was taking its toll. He could see dark bags forming underneath his eyes from the lack of sleep he was getting nowadays. He tried his best to avoid sleeping at any cost. The nightmares were too much for him to handle.

As he stared at his reflection he saw it morphed into that of Itachi. Itachi had the same look on his face, as when he was standing over their parents. That unreadable cold stare, he wore it so well. But what did it hid underneath.

'Brother, what were you thinking that night. Did you feel any remorse for what you did, or are you just a cold blooded killer like everyone else believes?'

He asked these questions in his head to the image of Itachi. Continuing just staring down hoping for some sort of sign. However this was all just in his head. The reflection was just his imagination and it would never give him the answers he desirers. And so he just sat there in silence.

Time passed and soon he figured that he might as well start heading off before it got too late. As he was pulling himself together, a noise from behind him caught his attention. He could hear the creaking of the wooden planks like somebody was walking along them, coming directly towards him. Freaking out, he jumped up and quickly turned around to face whoever was sneaking up on him. And what he was faced with shocked him.

Right there standing in front of him in all his glory was the fourth Hokage. Sasuke could tell straight away that it was the Hokage from just a quick glance at his appearance. From his spiky blonde hair, right down to his iconic haori, he knew that he was facing Minato Namikaze. This was the first time he had came face to face with him. All of the other times he had seen him, had always been at a distance. Whether it was when he was having a meeting speaking to the entire village, or the hand full of times he saw him have a meeting with his father. It has always been at a distance and couldn't clearly see his face. But now in this position he could tell why so many people respected for even feared the man.

As they stared directly at each other, Sasuke looked into his piercing blue eyes. At this moment they looked to have a gentle feel to them, as he smiled down at him. However even though there wasn't any malice in them, he was still unnerved by them. He could sense that there was great power behind them, one that commanded respect from the village. He was captivated by the Hokage's stare and failed to notice that he had been speaking the entire time. Feeling embraced he quickly said someone.

"Umm I'm sorry but I wasn't paying attention just now, what did you just say?"

The Minato let out a small chuckle at his words.

"No apology needed Sasuke. I was actually just apologising for coming into your place without your permission and for sneaking up on you like that."

Sasuke just stood there silent, at a loss words. 'Why would the Hokage apologies to me. He's the leader of the Konoha. Nobody had more power then him. Shouldn't he be allowed to do whatever he wanted?'

Minato noticed him not responding again and a confused look grew on him face.

"Did you hear me Sasuke?"

But Sasuke suddenly cut him off before he could continue on.

"Why are you apologising to me, you're the Hokage you should be able to do whatever you want?"

This caught Minato off guard for a second, but he quickly composed himself and began to reply.

"Sasuke what do you being the Hokage means?"

Sasuke was irritated at that. 'Why is he avoiding my question? Of coarse I know what being the Hokage means.'

"That's a dumb question. Of coarse I know what it means."

Minato smiled back at him once again at his words.

"Ok then, well could you tell me your answer please?"

Sasuke was now glaring daggers at him now, but that didn't bother Minato in the slightest. Deciding that he wasn't getting anywhere this way, he might as well answer his question first.

Why a large sigh he went on to answer Minato. "The Hokage is the leader of the village. They are the boss and are in charge of all of the ninjas and make sure that they all uphold their duty for the village."

Minato was slightly nodding at Sasuke's words.

"Well you're not wrong there. That is part of the Hokage's job. However I personally believe that the most important part of the job of Hokage is protecting the village, not just getting to boss around everybody and do whatever they want."

He looked to see Sasuke's respond to this but saw no signs of him planning to interrupt him again, so he just continued on.

"You see the Hokage is the embodiment of the will of fire. They see the entire village as part of their own family. They should always be willing to place the village's safety before their own. They're the strongest in the village and therefore they must use that power to protect everybody who doesn't have the strength to protect themselves. They do this so that future generations have a chance to grow and continue on the will of fire."

This was truly amazing too Sasuke. He had heard speeches like this one before. However never had one so hard hitting been directed straight at him. He could almost feel himself wanting to believe his words. He then thought back to his visions he had back in the hospital. He could recall the memory of the fourth Hokage fighting off a giant nine tailed fox. Apparently this beast was forced to destroy the village by a masked man. Minato however fought against the beast. Eventually he chose to sacrifice himself so that he could seal off the beast into his own son, therefore saving the village from utter destruction.

It was the story of legends, however that wasn't his story. This man clearly walked a different path. But the question was how different? He didn't know, but he needed to figure out what type of man the fourth Hokage was.

"So that is what a Hokage is meant to be"

"Well that is the ideal version that we should be all striving towards, yes." Minato replied.

"Fine, well then could you just answer something for me."

Minato nodded. "Of course I would be willing too."

Sasuke continued on with his question. "Would this type of man you talk about kill innocents so that they could maintain the peace and protect the village?"

It was only small and only for an instant. But Sasuke noticed a frown quickly fall across the Hokage's face. He then him caught his mistake and return back to the small smile like before. He didn't reply straight away though. He seemed to be pondering what the best respond to that loaded question would be.

"I wont lie to you, what I told you about being the Hokage is true. However that is the ideal version of what they should represent. Sometimes they don't have the power necessary too protect everyone. Sometimes, they must make hard decisions and walk the grey path in order for the greater good."

Sasuke just stood there, trying to process the meaning of what he had just heard.

'So the vision could've been true. He said that they would've killed off my clan just so they could protect the rest of the village.'

Minato was watching intently, seeing how his was going to react. He knew that he was walking a tight rope with this conversation right now. However he knew that however he handled this conversation could change this boy's fate forever. And so he watched and prayed he was doing the right thing. Once the boy had processed his words Minato felt some dread take over him. He saw the boy's features harden and then the anger behind his eyes grow.

'Oh no, maybe I shouldn't have been so upfront and blunt with him.'

Worried that he could've messed this all up, he thought that it was best to quickly change the subject.

"So Sasuke. You probably know that the academy is starting back up in a few months. Have you given it any thought whether you're going back to the academy this year?"

Thankfully this looked like it had done the trick. His question seemed like it caught Sasuke by surprise and had got his mind off what they were talking about. His anger also seemed to have simmered down because of it.

Sasuke hadn't really thought about that yet. He had been so caught up in all of what had happened, that the last week seemed to have all past by in some sort of trance. All he knew right now was that he needed too find Itachi and get some answers. Were his visions correct and had Itachi been forced to do all of this, or is what Itachi said to him that night about only wanting to test his strength true? Whatever the case, Sasuke knew he needed to obtain getter power too achieve this. And the academy was the best place to start.

"Oh course I'm going back."

Manito tried to the best of his abilities to keep this line of communication going.

"That's good, it would be a shame if you didn't come back. I'm sure that some of the other students would be have been upset not seeing you again this year.

Sasuke thought back to the other kids in his year. He hadn't been concern about making any friends so far. All of the boys were all too loud for his taste so he avoided hanging around them. On the over hand the girls were even more of a hassle. All of them would always be obsessing over him and his looks. Because of that he had completely shut down any of those foolish enough to try and talk too him. Soon enough word of mouth spread and others learnt not too try anymore. So he doubt that anybody would've cared if he hadn't come back this year.

Sasuke wasn't saying a word anymore and Manito noticed that he probably wasn't going to get any further with this conversation now. So he figured that it would be best to leave him for now and try again some other day.

"Well I've probably overstayed my welcome, however I will stay this one last thing before I head off."

Sasuke looked back up, paying attention once again to him.

"I just want you to know that this sadness and pain you're feeling right now, you don't have to handle it alone. If you are willing to look up from that dark pit that you feel like you're in right now, you would be surprised by just how many people there are willing to lend you a helping hand up. Just remember that"

Without waiting for a reply from Sasuke, Minato left him sitting there on the peer by himself again. And once again he was left alone with his thoughts. In spite of that however, this time it was different. Unlike all of this week were he was lost in his despair and was just a shell of who he once was. Now he finally had something new preoccupying his mind, he now finally had a goal. He was going to become as strong as he could. Once he was strong enough he would finally be able too wade through all of these lies he had been feed and find out the true story on what happened that night.

As the sun started to set, Sasuke decided that he would call it a day. He would need to get a good night sleep so that he could get up early tomorrow and start up his training regime again. Across town on the other hand Minato had just made it back to his office. He still needed to finish up on some of his paperwork. As he entered the room, he was meet with his pupil Kakashi just sitting there with his back towards him seemingly waiting for him. Minato could already guess what he wanted to talk about.

Thinking this, Minato walked around and sat down at his desk. He then went on to start sorting through his paper work. They sat like this for quite some time, the only noise coming the ruffling of paper and the scratching of pen and paper. Kakashi soon figured that if he wanted to get this conversation started then he was going too have to get the ball rolling.

"Sensei, how did your talk with the boy go?"

Minato finally stopped what he was doing and finally looked up and acknowledged Kakashi's presence.

"Straight down to the point, that has always been your style."

Kakashi just continued staring down Minato. Minato buckling to his stare let out a large sigh. There was no way around it then. He was going to have to tell him all about his failed talk from before.

"It didn't go as well as I had hoped it would have gone." He said.

"What exactly happened between you two?" Kakashi asked.

"Well it started off well enough, we discussed about the will of fire and what it meant to be the Hokage. However that was when it started to go downhill. All of a sudden he started to ask some strange questions about if I would kill innocents if it meant that I could save the village."

This caught Kakashi by surprise. "What prompted him to ask about that?"

Minato out a sigh again. "You see that's the thing I don't really know were it came from. At first I thought he was just in trauma from the ordeal he went through and that he was just acting out. However I don't think that's the chase anymore. If I think back to it, it seemed like there was something more going on." With that said Minato lent back on his chair and started to look off into distance, while deep in thought.

"So wait, what are you trying to say? Are you suggesting that he suspects foul play from village during the massacre?" Kakashi replied accusatorily.

Manito stopped gazing off and locked eyes with Kakashi again. "I don't blame him if he does, he wouldn't be the only one who suspects something off with this whole event."

This shocked Kakashi, he couldn't believe that these words were coming form his sensei. 'Does sensei believe that someone else orchestrated the attack on the clan?'

"You can't really be saying what I think you are saying?" Kakashi asked.

Minato voice went dead serious. " Yes you're correct, I'm starting to believe that there is a traitor within our midst. Someone who could've that planned out that attack on the Uchiha clan."

That's just what Kakashi suspected he was thinking. However that still didn't help him with how he was meant to handle this piece of information. "So what does that mean for us?" Kakashi almost whisperingly asked.

"Well you see that's the problem we have now. I have been thinking about it for some time since the incidence." Minato paused for a second trying to find the right words to say. "Don't you think it was strange that Itachi, who we were having secret meetings with about trying too find a peaceful solution with, would just all of a sudden decide to murder his whole clan. Just so that he could test out his strength?"

Kakashi thought about what Minato had just said. It did seem strange to him now when he said t out loud like that.

Minato saw the look of realisation dawn upon Kakashi's face. "You see it too don't you? It just doesn't add up."

Kakashi nodded at his sensei's assessment of the situation. "Yea, I believe that you're right. But then who do you think gave him the command?"

Minato pondered Kakashi's question for a second. "Well if this was an inside job and that's a big if, then the only person I can think who would of done such a thing or even had the opportunity to do such a thing would've been Danzo."

It was all clicking inside of Kakashi's head now. It seemed so obvious that he almost felt like kicking himself for not seeing it sooner. Since the beginning, right when they had been informed about the coup from Itachi. Danzo had always objected to Minato's plan of trying to find a peaceful solution to prevent the conflict. 'But did he have that kind of influence to make Itachi kill his family?'

"How could he of have achieved such a thing in the first place sensei?"

"Well I couple of thoughts come too mind." Minato replied.

He then began to list off his reasons. "Firstly maybe Danzo could have bribed Itachi, or even had something too hold over him and forced him to commit the act. The second reason I could think of was that somehow Danzo manage to cast some sort of genjutsu on him and that's how he forced him to do it. "

Kakashi thought over those two options. "I don't believe Danzo could of ever managed to overpower Itachi in terms of genjutsu. I can attest to Itachi's proficiency in genjutsu, he is the most powerful ninja I have faced in that field of expertises."

Minato nodded in reply, agreeing with the reasoning behind Kakashi's words. "Then that only leaves us with blackmail. If that's really how he did it then, then what could he of have had over Itachi?"

Both of them went silent. Trying to figure out what kind of information or power Danzo of had over Itachi. Kakashi began thinking to himself, trying to connect all of the dots. Itachi wasn't just like any normal ninja he had come across. His loyalty towards to the village was greater then almost any other. It almost seems out of character to have done such a thing.

'Then what could've been the reason then?'

Then it came to him. "Sasuke."

Minato looked back up after hearing Kakashi. "What was that?" He asked.

"Sasuke, Danzo must've used him as some sort of leverage against him." Kakashi quickly replied.

'That was it' Minato realised he was correct.

"You're right, that would explain why he was kept alive."

"Exactly my line of thought." Kakashi replied, while nodded along.

Minato continued on with this line of reasoning. "Maybe he promised some sort of amnesty for Sasuke if he was to kill his clan."

That was probably their best explanation so far too explain what had happened that night.

"However even if that is correct, we don't have anything to back up our claims." Minato added.

Kakashi knew he was right. All of this was just speculation at the moment. They didn't have any evidence to back up any of this.

"What should we do then?" Kakashi asked.

Minato contemplated what should their next step be. He knew they had to be careful. They didn't know who they could trust anymore. Even he didn't know how deep Danzo's influence had spread. Anyone of his men could be an informant for Danzo.

"We have to keep this quiet for now, just between the two of us. We can then quietly find evidence to support our theory without raising any suspicions. Are you ok with that Kakashi?" Minato was looking Kakashi dead in the eyes at this point.

Kakashi knew that this could become dangerous for the both of them. However knew he couldn't just leave his sensei alone too handle of all of this mess. So he steeled his nerves and quashed away any doubt in him mind.

"Oh course Sensei, I'm with you always."

Minato smiled at his words. He was proud of how far Kakashi had come since his younger days.

"Thank you, I don't think I could've done this without you."

"No worries sensei." Kakashi replied.

"Now then, I'm going to need you to try and find out anything you can on Danzo and who's working for him. While you're doing that I'm going to see what I can find out through my position as Hokage."

Kakashi nodded. "You can count on me."

Figuring he should get to work on his end Kakashi got up to leave. But as he did that, Minato called out just before he made it through the door.

"Kakashi, you be safe alright."

Kakashi turned around and gave Minato a smile. "Don't worry, I know how to handle myself nowadays. You on the other hand, don't get yourself into any trouble."

"You don't have to worry about now, I would be too scared seeing Kushina's reaction if I got myself hurt in anyway."

The both of them let out a small chuckle at that remark. Then with them both saying their farewells, Kakashi walked out ready to head back home thinking about how he should start off his investigation.

* * *

 **Thank you all you have read so far. I hope you're enjoying the story.**

 **Once again I would be glad to hear about your thoughts on this chapter. Also point out any spelling or grammar mistakes I may of missed (It's the only way I can improve as a writer).**


End file.
